Rest and Resolutions/Transcript
After the opening, the dinner table is abuzz as the currently present members of Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR all talk over each other indistinctly. The mood is quite cheery, with the children all smiling and laughing. Yang: (laughs to Jaune) How do you lose your map at a time like that? Jaune: Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby laugh, while Jaune smiles and giggles sheepishly. Nora: Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on! Jaune: I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down. Ruby: Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control! Ren: I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily. Ruby: No, no! Out of control as in "awesome"! Ren: Oooohhh. (smiles) Thank you. Everyone at the table bursts into laughter. As dinner continues, Weiss tells her story about how she accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk during the Schnee charity ball. Ruby: (gasps) You did not! Weiss has her face in her hands. Weiss: Yeah, right in the middle of the party. Yang: Please tell me you let that lady have it. Weiss: Of course not! Even if I did really want to. Nora: (crossing her arms, skeptical) No way, I don't believe it. Weiss summons her Boarbatusk right next to Nora. The Grimm summon growls, causing Nora to yelp and fall to her side. Weiss, Yang, Jaune and Ren all laugh. As dinner nearly finishes, Yang shows off her robotic prosthetic arm to the rest of the group. All of them react in awe. Yang: It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it. Jaune: That's amazing. Ren: Incredible. Ruby gets all starry-eyed and quickly zooms over to her sister's side to admire her arm. Ruby: (holding Yang's arm up) And it's just as strong? Yang: Hm, sure is. Suddenly, they hear a bang on the table. Nora has her arm out ready to arm wrestle. Nora: Wanna bet? Weiss: Nora, please, now's not the time... Despite Weiss' protest, Yang and Nora arm wrestle. Jaune and Ren cheer on Nora while Ruby cheers on for her sister. Weiss looks on disdainfully. Jaune: Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on! Ren: You can do this! Show 'em what Team JNPR's made of! Ruby: C'mon, sis! Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt! Weiss: You wear a skirt, Ruby. Ruby: Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!! (she shakes Weiss, who is still frowning) Nora: It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that! Yang: Yep. But, it does have some new features! Nora: Heh, oh yeah? A robotic sound is heard coming from Yang's arm, and suddenly Nora's is knocked back to the wall holding Yang's detached arm in her hand. Nora groans in pain while the others look on in concern, except for Yang, who has a smug grin on her face. Jaune: Did she... win? As Nora comes to, she realizes she's holding Yang's robotic arm, causing her to scream and throw it away from her. Yang laughs while she catches her arm. Later on, Jaune helps clean up the dishes. Jaune: Gyah... We ate it all... (he picks up the pot holding all the bowls) Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick... Yang: Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you. Jaune: '(''sarcastic) Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful. (walking away with the dishware in his hands) Weiss giggles. '''Nora: I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it. Weiss stops giggling, and Ruby bursts into laughter at Nora's remark. Weiss smiles nonetheless. Weiss: (rolls her eyes) I so did not miss you people. Nora: (gasps) Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone? Weiss: Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible. Yang: Nah. Just a lot to deal with it once. Weiss: Hmph! Yang playfully sticks her tongue out at Weiss. Ren: It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways. Ruby: You really think so? Ren: Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect? Weiss: Oh gosh. (she buries her face in her hands again) Yang: I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time. Ruby: Heh, you? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school. Jaune: (walking back into the room) Yeah, well... don't even get me started. Ren: Well that embarrassment - that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid - that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are. There is silence for a brief moment. Ruby: Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking. Everyone giggles. Nora: Well, hold on, I thought I was pretty great in school! Yang: Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-- Nora: Yes, especially the dance! Thank you, Yang! Yang covers her ears from Nora's yelling, who has her scroll out playing "Shine". Ruby laughs. [[Qrow Branwen|'Qrow']]:' (''off screen) How can six kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?! Qrow and Oscar are seen standing next to Jaune. Nora presses her scroll to stop the song. Oscar gives a small laugh. ---- Everyone relocates to the second-floor living room, with Weiss and Yang having finished being filled in on what everyone else knows so far. '''Weiss: So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true? Qrow: Uh-huh. Ozpin: Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you? Yang doesn't respond, still having her arms crossed. Weiss answers for her. Weiss: For the most part. Yang: You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother. Ruby gasps. Jaune: What is she talking about? Qrow: Oh, great. Ozpin: Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal. Yang scowls at him. Ozpin: My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain... "magical" power. (he stands up and walks next to Qrow) Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I... well... gave them the ability to turn into birds. (chuckles) Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it? Oscar: (mentally) Wait, what? Ruby: Uncle? Ren: You turned them... into birds. Nora: Alright, now you're just messing with us. Jaune: (angry) What else is new? Weiss: He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us. Yang: (to Ozpin) Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you? Qrow: Yang, that's enough! We made a choice. We wanted this. Yang relents. Ozpin: (to Qrow) May I? (Qrow nods) Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear. Ruby: Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch? Ozpin: As helpful as that might be, unfortunately, it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens. (everyone is silent for a moment) Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... "play close to the chest". (looking to Qrow) I believe that's how you phrased it? Qrow: (chuckles) Yeah. Ozpin: Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat. Everyone is silent as they ponder Ozpin's words. Ozpin: Very well, then. Yang suddenly stands up. Ruby: Yang? Yang: If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. (she smiles at Ruby after saying that) But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths. Everyone remains silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look with each other. Ozpin ponders Yang's words for one last moment, before responding. Ozpin: (smiling) Understood. Yang sits back down. Jaune: So... what now? I mean, what can we do? Ozpin: Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow. Jaune: What do you mean? Ozpin: The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. (he puts his hand on Yang's shoulder) Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment. (Yang smiles) Suddenly Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder Oscar: '' Geh! '' (quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand.) '' ''Yang and Weiss laugh at him, before hearing a noise from Nora. Nora: (suddenly realizing) Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds!! Cracked it! Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake. ----- At the Branwen Tribe camp's entrance, Shay D. Mann and two other bandits stand guard, conversing with each other. Suddenly, a voice calls out from the forest. [[Mercury Black|'Mercury']]:' Hey ugly! ''With Shay and the bandits' attention drawn, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai walk out from the forest toward the camp's entrance. '''Emerald: Is Raven Branwen home? Shay: (sighs) Ya know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on you-- Shay stops mid-sentence when he notices Cinder Fall and Arthur Watts walk out of the forest and joins the two of them. Mercury: Hmph, doesn't look like he wants to cooperate, Boss. Cinder: (chuckles) Then make him. Mercury: I was hoping you'd say that. Emerald proceeds forward. Shay and the other bandits hold their ground while Emerald unsheathes Thief's Respite, twirling them before they transform into their sickle forms before the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts